


Love in Madrid

by thecatmademedoit



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit
Summary: 1994年开始的故事，想要写的偏向现实，所以会有妻女（众所周知东哥去皇马的时候已经结婚了，94年大儿子也出生了QAQ）当然同人小说的现实向也并不“现实”【高亮！！！】有妻女的话冬菇的相爱势必是隐忍克制并且是不和三观的，如果您能接受就请看下去吧（卑微）我会尽量避免出现常识性错误（总觉得无法避免>_<）请包涵>_<ps：发ao3只是想存稿让自己写快一点再快一点…
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 也许一开始就是东哥先动心的呢……

1994年10月初的某个下午，在结束了课业以后古蒂换好衣服来到训练场，远远地就看到一大堆人挤在一起，有不少还是记者。

他意识到有什么了不得的事发生了，赶忙提好袜子跑了过去。

阿尔瓦罗朝他挥手，劳尔则一把将他勾到怀里，兴奋地告诉他一队要来和他们踢训练赛。

古蒂“哦”了一声，几分钟前他的脑子里还被晚上的摇滚音乐节占据着，而这一秒他听清了伙伴的话，很迟钝地反应过来：“真的吗？”

劳尔揪他的耳朵，大笑：“是真的啊！桑奇斯耶罗伊万'秃鹫'都来了！还有雷东多！他现在可是队里的大明星！”

“雷东多？”

古蒂眯起眼睛试图在人堆里找到这个阿根廷人，劳尔看不下去嚷嚷着那不就是嘛。

嗯，雷东多就站在不远处的草皮上。他个子很高下颌微收，努力照顾着正在采访他的队报女记者。从C队小孩的角度只能看到他被头发遮住的半张侧脸，但那也足够了，大家纷纷表示费尔南多雷东多比新闻里的还要帅。

劳尔说结束后要去问大球星们要签名，他的偶像换成雷东多了。

“好，那马拉多纳就是我一个人的了。”古蒂眼里横生笑意，眉毛弯成两道月牙，嘴角高高地翘着，是少年人独有的朝气和活力。

劳尔大声狡辩：“我的偶像是巴乔！是巴乔！”话音未落，吵闹三人组的后脑勺就被依次敲打了一记——迪亚兹嘴下也不留情，罚他们去跑圈，跑完圈再做五十个深蹲。

这回丢脸可丢大了，特别是劳尔，跑步的时候他一直低着头，看上去委屈极了。只有古蒂知道，那家伙在憋笑呢。

阿尔瓦罗问古蒂晚上的露天音乐节去吗，古蒂不假思索地说当然去。

“可是你妈妈……看，她在那！”

这下古蒂也把头低下去了，他不是在憋笑，而是真的羞愧。

从九岁来到皇马，母亲就没有缺席过一次他的训练和比赛。通常她都站在看台的最后一排，那儿视野最开阔，她能记录下自己全场的表现。

古蒂不在乎其他人的看法，但他不想让家人失望，他得努力起来。一队来踢训练赛不是偶然，往往是来挑人的，豪尔赫巴尔达诺就站在不远处，他凌厉的目光正巡视着整座球场。

体力被消耗了大半，古蒂理所当然地被按在了板凳上，尽管他知道即使没有赛前的"惩罚"他也不一定能在这样的比赛中首发。比赛一直进行到70分钟，古蒂蒂才替补上场。  
此刻的比分是3:1，埃米利奥梅开二度，好在劳尔扳回一城，然后就在古蒂上场前伊万推射进球，雷东多上演助攻帽子戏法，古蒂看的都有些呆了。

那人穿着纯白的队服，长发飘飘地越过自己，像一阵从高原迎面袭来的微风，在这个燥热的午后显得凛冽又清爽。

古蒂只看了他一秒，就把注意力集中在比赛上。一线队的球员并没有把他们当作十七八岁的小孩，而是真正的对手，想必这也是主帅巴尔达诺的要求，他要找布特拉格诺和阿方索的继承人，还必须是纯正的马德里主义者。

巴尔达诺的全部视线都放在19号上，从男孩触球的那一刻他就知道那是自己要找的人。

劳尔冈萨雷斯布兰科的传带球技术一般但他年纪小尚可磨练，停球和射术极佳，门前嗅觉非常敏锐，意识一流。从报告上看他的小技术给球队在禁区内创造了不少机会，假以时日，不，也许用不了多久他就能给伯纳乌带去惊喜。

——26号也很不错。

在他来之前，迪亚兹还向他推荐了何塞古蒂，并宣称他比劳尔拥有更多纯粹的皇马血统。9岁来到青训营，担任过少年队的队长还拿过不少全国联赛奖杯，之前踢前锋现在也踢前腰。突前能力强，动作轻灵细腻跑位传射均优于同龄人，只不过……

——只不过什么？  
——只不过这一切都建立在被需要的基础上，古蒂是个叛逆者，难管。

正在组织队友传球的清秀男孩竟是队里最不听话的那个吗？

巴尔达诺不太相信，但迪亚兹也不像是在说谎，毕竟他常自称是半个儿童心理学专家。如果这是真的，那么这位26号也许还应该再磨练磨练脾性。

终场哨音吹响，双方3:3握手言和。C队后两个进球都与古蒂有关，但今天最惹人注目的还是独进三元的劳尔。

理所应当的，巴尔达诺没有和自己的队员说话而是直接找到了劳尔。

“何塞……”

古蒂茫然地四下望着，声音的源头在替补席上，阿尔瓦罗在招呼他过去。赛后他总会有些愣，以往是想比赛中的过失可今天是在想其他的。

“走，去要签名。”阿尔瓦罗顺手递给古蒂一瓶水。

古蒂仰倒在座位上，寻思着自己也要缠根吸汗带才行，上场四十分钟全身都湿了，这种黏糊糊的感觉令人烦躁。

“我不去了。”他擦了把汗，脸红红的，像刚成熟的桃子。

阿尔瓦罗不打算放过他拖着他往球场上走，其他梯队的小球员也来要签名了，此时古蒂注意到劳尔已经不在场上了。

“我要先回去，我妈在等我。”

“你不去音乐节吗？！”

“至少今晚不去，再见。”

古蒂挣开阿尔瓦罗的手，往后走的时候结结实实地撞到了一个人。

雷东多拧起眉毛，觉得胸口很疼。男孩太瘦了，凸起的蝴蝶骨磕在自己身上很不舒服。

古蒂并没有看清撞到的是谁，慌张地道完歉后跑开了，直到很多年后，雷东多笑着说其实是我先注意到你的。

26号的球衣被风吹的鼓鼓的，他的头发在阳光下折射出浅金色的光芒，明晃晃地闯进了雷东多的眼里。

-  
“儿子，你踢的很好。”

古蒂的妈妈卡门埃尔南德斯拍了拍儿子的肩膀，把他换下来的球衣装进了背包。

“还不够好。”古蒂夺过妈妈手里的包背在自己肩上，“要是足够好的话……”

“你和劳尔担任的角色不一样。”

“我知道，我不是嫉妒他。”

“不，你清楚自己心里到底怎么想的。”卡门小声地说：“顺利的话明年你也会进一队。”  
“你也说了，顺利的话。”

古蒂和妈妈走出体育城，一队球星的车也陆续从身边开过。

“不要怀疑自己。”卡门叉着腰，不明白儿子怎么突然丧气了，“你才十八岁，明年进一队很合常理。以及，”她取下古蒂身上的包，笑着说：“和贝尼托去音乐节吧，不是期待很久了吗？”

古蒂抱住了卡门，拖长了音调撒娇：“妈妈我爱你！”

他把母亲送上了车，然后独自在站台上坐着。古蒂还在想那场比赛，他认为自己表现完美——积极拼抢回防，努力给队友创造机会并且效果不错。他回忆着自己在场上的身影，那个一开始一米多的小男孩已经长得够高了，只是身体依旧单薄，削瘦的肩膀似乎还不能承担起球队的责任……

“何塞！”

一辆红色的跑车停了下来，古蒂等来了阿尔瓦罗和……雷东多？

阿尔瓦罗说雷东多先生要去医院顺路送他们。

“去医院？他受伤了？”

“不，当然不是。”阿尔瓦罗耸肩，略带羡慕地说：“是他太太上个月生产了，现在还住在医院。”

古蒂这才意识到少年和成年人的差别，但长到现在，除了足球他还未亲吻过任何一个人呢。

“想找女朋友吗何塞。”他们停在一家杂志店的橱窗前，里面贴满了妙龄女郎的海报，一个个或妩媚多姿或清纯可人，应该是古蒂喜欢的可他却一点也提不起兴趣。

摇着头把阿尔瓦罗拉走，古蒂虔诚又骄傲地说：“我要踢球呢。”末了又补充：“还有音乐！”说起这个他又问阿尔瓦罗的乐队办的怎么样了。

“正在筹集资金买乐器！但最重要的还是人！志同道合的人！”阿尔瓦罗意味深长地看了古蒂一眼，“要是你能加入就好了，像小时候那样我们一起在街尾餐厅唱歌。”他起了个头，两个人哼起了儿时的童谣。

其实阿尔瓦罗清楚，比起音乐古蒂还有更重要的梦要去追。

医院规定探望时间一到，雷东多就不得不离开病房，他把自己和父亲的名字赠给他才出生一个月的宝贝，左抱右抱了一番才交还给保姆。娜塔莉娅称赞他抱孩子的手法比许多她认识的新手老爸都要好。

“好好休息，明天我再来看你。”

与妻子吻别后雷东多驾车离开，路口等红灯的间隙车窗里塞进来一张音乐节的海报。

这好像是那两个C队小孩要去的地方，他努力回想了一下。本着回家也无事可做的好心情雷东多第一次打算去凑一下热闹，他把方向盘打到底，直接掉头往另一个方向驶去。

"知道巴尔达诺找鲁洛什么事吗？"

古蒂知道，但他不吭声。

阿尔瓦罗轻飘飘地说："我猜……是和他说第三次射门的脚法太臭了。"

古蒂笑，接过他递来的可乐，就在他打开瓶盖的时候背后响起了一个耳熟的声音。

"啊哈，原来最后一瓶可乐被你们买了。"

阿尔瓦罗和古蒂回头，说这俏皮话的居然是费尔南多雷东多。

"雷东多先生？！"阿尔瓦罗兴奋地搂紧了古蒂的脖子，后者正努力从他的魔爪中挣开顺便打量起一线队的队友。

其实四年前雷东多刚登陆西甲的时候古蒂就听说了他，当时父亲在饭桌上阅读报纸，惊呼特内里费竟花高价从阿根廷买了一个后腰。350万对于外援来说确实是个高价，古蒂很想看看那人到底是何方神圣，于是抢过父亲的报纸，一张年轻稚嫩的脸庞便猛然闯入古蒂眼帘。彼时雷东多不过二十岁，脸上稚气未脱，可眼神却异常坚定自信，那副勾唇浅笑镇定自若的模样和现在站在眼前的雷东多并无差别。如果一定要说哪里不一样的话，那就是更成熟有魅力了。

古蒂不由联想到自己的二十五岁，会不会成为像雷东多一样稳重可靠的男人。

奇怪，他为什么要把雷东多当作男人的标杆？或许，是因为身边太多人喜欢这个阿根廷人了吧。但是此时此刻，阿根廷人却不像他该有的那副样子，正双眼放光地盯着古蒂手里的可乐。

"您说的不严谨，最后一瓶可乐被何塞抢到了。"阿尔瓦罗摇了摇自己的雪碧表明自己的无辜，而古蒂则狠狠瞪了他一眼，侧头的时候又恢复了往日的神色，淡淡地把还未拧开的可乐塞到雷东多手中然后径自往小卖铺走去。

雷东多的"谢谢"还未说出口，就看着那个跟几个小时前背身离去的身影一样的场景重复了一遍，心中莫名的有些不爽。

26号，好像并没有把他放在眼里。

雷东多自认不是小心眼的人，更何况何塞古蒂才十八岁。他盯着那瓶还在冒冷气的可乐，露出了一个不易察觉的微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

“你错过了开场。”

古蒂抱着气泡水扎进人堆里。阿尔瓦罗叫的像个疯子，雷东多则侧过身体好让古蒂挤进来。

“没事，我听到了。”

咕咚咕咚地喝了几口水，古蒂拧紧瓶盖也开始随着音乐摇摆。他撕心裂肺地吼着，调也没找准，看上去纯属在发泄。

雷东多挤在两个疯狂的小孩之间，感到前所未有的新鲜和奇特。他的十八岁，除了踢球就是学习，两样都是他极喜欢的，只是他不知道世上还有别的刺激和新奇。少年发梢的水珠甩到他的脸上，那张他起初觉得寡淡的脸在飞扬的笑容里变得明动鲜活，连露出来的粉色牙龈都很可爱。

雷东多用指腹擦去那颗水珠，胸腔的躁动让他做了一个冲动的、不符合他风格的行为——举起双手，为摇滚狂欢。这果然引起了古蒂的注目，他先是讶异地盯了雷东多一会，随即意识到直直地看着年长的前辈不太礼貌继而又转为瞥。

“你的四肢很僵硬。”

古蒂吹了个口哨，身体力行地示范起来：“应该要像我这样。”

宽大T恤下纤细的身体跟着节拍扭动，像一条随风舞动的缎带。雷东多有些害怕他会被吹走，死死地握紧了拳头。

“行吗？”

古蒂抓起他的手，又一视同仁地牵起阿尔瓦罗，脱离地心引力似的一跃而起。

雷东多的脸上又沾了一滴水珠。

那一天，他第一次知道了点自由的滋味。

Amazing day。

训练赛后不久，劳尔就收拾东西去B队报道了，他甚至来不及和还在体测的好友告别就上了车。

古蒂庆幸错过了劳尔的离开，因为至少现在他不能真心地说出祝福的话。

“所以，雷东多还请你们去红鼻子餐厅吃了饭？！”

17岁零124天就代表皇马出战的天才少年劳尔冈萨雷斯一脸悔恨地摇头，遗憾自己错过了一顿美味。

“你现在和他在一个更衣室，还怕吃不到饭？”

阿尔瓦罗忙着发讯息，他在确认为古蒂庆生的场地当天是否能正常使用。

“你不知道。”劳尔告诉他们雷东多非常严肃，总是绷着下巴，这让他看上去一本正经不好接近，自己几次想去要签名都被那生人勿近的气场劝退了。

“他严肃？他可疯着呢，对吧何塞。”

发呆的古蒂被叫醒，他张嘴，发出了一个单音节的怪声。

“是，那天他还和我们一起跳舞一起喝酒。”

“什……什么？！何塞你还没成年呢！”

古蒂轻描淡写地说差不了那几天。劳尔感到有些矛盾，他震惊的难道不应该是对小孩不屑的雷东多（据他观察雷东多只和耶罗桑奇斯他们交往）居然会和古蒂贝尼托去吃饭！

“我觉得他挺平易近人的，没有大球星的架子。”

古蒂托着微燥的脸，他祈祷劳尔不要再提雷东多了。

“是吗？那我有勇气周一去问他要签名了。”

阿尔瓦罗在一旁恳求他再要一个，他对雷东多很有好感，也想要阿根廷人的签名。

“何塞，你呢？”

古蒂坚持自己的偶像是马拉多纳，他开玩笑道：“或许你能让雷东多帮我要到马拉多纳的签名，那样我会很开心。”

阿尔瓦罗没心没肺地笑起来，捏着古蒂的脸蛋说他坏的很。劳尔却当真了，他夸下海口说要把马拉多纳的签名球衣当作古蒂的生日礼物。

古蒂一怔，浅笑着答应。

“好啊。”

面前的金发男孩有一种魔力，他从不主动接近人，却总能让人陷入他身处的漩涡中。劳尔依然记得马竞少年队夺冠颁奖那次，古蒂在台下看自己的眼神，像一头高傲的独狼看到了猎物一般锐利凶狠。后来自己开玩笑地说那天你是不是打算吃了我，对此古蒂表示每个皇马人都会想"吃掉"马竞，他作势伸出爪子扑向劳尔去揪他的耳朵。古蒂的身上有一点妖孽的气息，也不知道将来会是怎样一个人收了这只妖。不过劳尔现在担心的还是怎么得到马拉多纳的签名球衣。

-  
十月三十一日，马德里，天晴。

即使今天是古蒂生日，他也要在完成规定训练和刷完一队的鞋以后才能走。

不过，当他拿起臭烘烘的钉鞋时，阿尔瓦罗就抢了过去，笑着说寿星一边去，今天他承包古蒂的鞋。

"喂。"

古蒂被踢到一旁，哭笑不得地看着阿尔瓦罗卖力地刷起鞋来："等着吧，等我们进了一队也让青年队的崽子们刷鞋。"

他俩打闹了一番，弄的满屋子全是水，被保洁阿姨追着打。阿尔瓦罗跳到古蒂背上，在他耳边大声唱生日祝歌。

“现在唱是不是为时过早？”古蒂很不满地拱他下去，阿尔瓦罗却像只壁虎一样牢牢地抓着古蒂，还给他的侧脸来了个湿热的吻。

“一点也不，非常合适，我要唱一路。”

然后他就真唱了一路，古蒂发现怎么也堵不上他的嘴后干脆放弃，享受地听起来。看着伙伴黑色的卷发，古蒂没来由的觉得喜欢，上手摸了摸，很真诚地说自己的生日愿望是想和他一起并肩作战。

“我们会为了皇马战斗，会在查马丁拿到冠军。”

阿尔瓦罗在这时失了语，他的嘴角慢慢下沉，接着又扬起来，露出一个无比期待的笑容。

“这是一定的！我最亲爱的朋友……”

古蒂没有想到他的生日会来了一干队友和教练，更令他感到吃惊的是站在劳尔身后的雷东多。他敢保证，在自己没到来之前所有人都围在这位新援身边，大家很关心阿根廷人的身体状况。要知道他刚来马德里就受伤了，上个月二十三号才在皇马与孔波斯特拉的比赛中登场。

古蒂把雷东多类比成劳尔，一个刚在一线队首秀的同龄人。这样想的话，面对年长自己七岁的雷东多他似乎也不会那么局促不安了。

“何塞，生日快乐！”

劳尔单手给了他一个大大的拥抱，古蒂这才把目光从雷东多身上移开。想不注意这位先生实在很难，古蒂咬着唇，思考着是否要和他打招呼。

“请原谅我擅自邀请了雷东多，但是我想你是不会介意的。”

劳尔微笑着从身后拿出一个纸盒，他让古蒂打开看看。

“喔！是马拉多纳的签名球衣！”

阿尔瓦罗比古蒂先一步叫出来，他使劲揉着劳尔的头发高呼“真有你的！”，而古蒂则一下子明白劳尔前一句话的意义，他应该像劳尔说的那样“你该大声尖叫的何塞！”，可他喊不出来。

抬眼，雷东多的眼神如同列车过后的隧道，骤亮的光芒与黑暗交织，霎时吞没了一切，包括古蒂堵在喉咙口的呐喊。

整个夜晚，雷东多都不声不响地呆在房间的角落静静地看着舞台中央的表演。派对的主人在三十分钟前和他握手以示友好，然后就像音乐节那日一样疯狂地摇摆起来。他纤弱的身板上挂着重重的电吉他，阿尔瓦罗弹拨着贝斯，而伯纳乌的新星劳尔正握着话筒引吭高歌，台下的观众颇为捧场地鼓掌，不过没有人要求劳尔再来一首。

劳尔的嗓音不错，调嘛，没有一个在谱子上的。

雷东多搅了搅手里的可乐，在古蒂接过劳尔的话筒致辞前离开了吵闹的派对现场。

他一定是脑袋被门夹了才会来这儿，也一定是吃饱了撑的去要了件迭戈的球衣，虽然这不是件难事，但之于雷东多，除了向妻子求婚其他时候还没有开口请求过什么，他这是怎么了？

雷东多撑着额头靠在墙上，颇为苦恼地希望此刻能来一瓶可乐就好了。

然后真的有一瓶可乐递到了自己面前，握着可乐的手指修长，指甲却短短的，指头圆润饱满十分可爱。

“谢谢。”

“是我说谢谢才对。”

古蒂的眼睛飘着浮在空中，他松开手，也靠在了墙边。

“你要走了吗？”

好像从第一次见面，这没礼貌的家伙称呼的就是“你”。

黑夜下气泡滋啦滋啦的声音特别响，不用去看都知道那些泡泡挤破头地冲出水面，却不知道最后还是成了泡沫。

“嗯，十点前我必须回家。”

古蒂还不能理解十点就回去睡觉的人，但他知道自己没有资格挽留雷东多。

“要我帮你叫辆车吗？”

雷东多一脸的无奈，他稍稍站直告诉古蒂这离他家不远，他是步行来的。

“哦。”古蒂仍是不敢看他，“那么，再见。”除此以外，好像没有话要说了。

“生日快乐，再见。”

雷东多正要转身走的时候古蒂突然喊住了他。

“其实！”他深吸了一口气：“其实我看过你的比赛，国家队的、特内里费的……你和马拉多纳，都是我学习的榜样。”

雷东多张了张口，和那孩子对视的时候反倒不知该说些什么了。

“我会到伯纳乌踢球的，到时候，请多指教。”

古蒂的眉眼弯成了一个漂亮的弧度，眼睛里的倔强在月光下熠熠生辉。这种感觉雷东多很熟悉，他在那深蓝的瞳孔里看到了很多人，包括他自己。

“我很期待那一天的到来。”


End file.
